Sweet Nothings
by Irrelevancy
Summary: TyKan, 50-sentence challenge-prompt-thingy. Was for Tykan weel but... I forgot? HAPPY REALLY REALLY LATE TYKAN WEEK! Rated T for suggestive contents!


**A/N: ...This was for Tykan Week...**

**...But i forgot about it...**

**...And just dug it up...**

**...So...**

**Here it is.**

**xDD  
**

* * *

**1 – Ring**

Kanda had been thoroughly confused when instead of the murderous energy blade the Noah's tease always formed into, there was instead a purple ring consticting his body; but now, he knew exactly why, and can't help but be just a little grateful.

**2 – Hero**

The Japanese teen just scoffed at his best friend's indignant protests ("Mozart _is_ my hero!") and buried his face into the side of his boyfriend Tyki's neck.

**3 – Memory**

Of course, Tyki could always call up that insanely hot and wonderful and -- according to Wisely -- _disturbing_ memory of that particular night of handcuffs, leather, and a whole lot of begging on his Japanese lover's part to get his cousin to stop reading his mind.

**4 – Box**

"No, I refuse to run to the store and buy a box of fucking condoms!" Kanda hissed, slamming his hands onto their breakfast table for good measure.

**5 – Run**

"You try running away from your sex-deprived boyfriend who can walk through walls, moyashi, and tell me how that works out for you!"

**6 – Hurricane**

The hurricane surged on outside, like God's attempt to protect the full moon's chasity from the heated whispers and lusty moans coming from the shared apartment of one Tyki Mikk and Yuu Kanda.

**7 – Wings**

Tyki could never voice his fear of his angel flying away from him with those beautiful raven wings of his because he knew Kanda would only scoff and say how stupid he was and was he going to kiss him or not.

**8 – Cold**

Kanda frowned at how cold his boyfriend's hand felt in his grasp, and knew immediately that Tyki was lying when he said he hadn't waited long.

**9 – Red**

"C'mon, Yuu, if you wear the dress, Tyki will be so happy...!" the redhead attempted, holding up said dress that was as red as his own hair -- and coincidentally, Kanda's face.

**10 – Drink**

Tyki loved his lover's blunt honesty whenever he managed to get Kanda to drink enough, but he knew it was nothing compared to the bright red flush that would appear on the Japanese teen's cheeks after his word-to-word recitation of Kanda's confessions of his "undying" love for Tyki.

**11 – Midnight**

Kanda was just glad his curfew wasn't midnight -- in fact, Lavi would probably appreciate it much more if he would just move into Tyki's apartment already and never come back to bother him and his own boyfriend.

**12 – Temptation**

If the Japanese teen's perfect body fresh out of the shower wasn't a temptation enough, Kanda just had to pick this night to learn the art of seduction.

**13 – View**

Tyki certainly loved the view he had of Kanda's long, enticing, mouth-watering neck whenever his lover got pissed enough to lean off to the side with an indignant huff.

**14 – Music**

"M'dear, your place in my heart is just a step higher than your mysic," proclaimed a very drunk Tyki to his very sober boyfriend as he planted butterfly kisses along said boyfriend's neck.

**15 – Silk**

He had to admit though, that the silken ties that binded his hands together felt so much better than the cold metal of handcuffs, and it made doing this with Tyki just that much more enjoyable.

**16 – Cover**

Tyki now knew -- in comfort -- that whenever Kanda turned his head away, it wasn't to hide contempt, disgust, or anything of the sort; it was to cover the crimson blush that had overtaken his cheeks from embarrassment.

**17 – Promise**

"Promise me you'll come back," Kanda whispered, tightening his hold on the elbow of his very surprised lover.

**18 – Dream**

Even after all these years of waking up next to Kanda, Tyki couldn't help but still feel that every beautiful second of the night before was all just a dream -- until Kanda scowls from embarrassment and punch him none-too-gently in the shoulder.

**19 – Candle**

He couldn't help it; Tyki simply love the rush at the expression of pain and pleasure on his lover's face when the hot wax drips onto his back, and then the expression of utter bliss when he kisses it away.

**20 – Talent**

Kanda couldn't help but hate his boyfriend's particular talent for attracting attention (FEMALE attention) wherever he goes; so he decided to put his own talent of keeping people a good fifty feet away to good use.

**21 – Silence**

The silence between them after Tyki had taken advantage (which also happened to be Kanda's first time) was nothing if not tense -- until Kanda had broken the silence with a growl, "What, I wasn't good enough?"

**22 – Journey**

At once, his redheaded best friend's words popped into Kanda's mind: "Let's go on a journey to the end of the Earth, where we could be together forever and always!"

**23 – Fire**

The first time Tyki fought the samurai, Tyki couldn't help but be enticed by the fire lit behind those beautiful deep blue eyes (or well, it could've just been how incredibly gorgeous Kanda was, but he's always considered himself a poet, so...).

**24 – Strength**

The Noah had been further enticed by the surprising amount of strength Kanda had shown against him.

**25 – Mask**

He experienced something he'd never thought he'd feel though, when that stoic mask Kanda bore fell away for just a brief moment when he caught the female exorcist -- jealousy.

**26 – Ice**

When Tyki's eyes fell on that bowl of ice, he suddenly knew how to bring he and Kanda out of the hot Summer day's monotonous drone -- and a new idea for a sex game he just knew his lover will love.

**27 – Fall**

Kanda never thought there would come a day where he would fall in love with the Portuguese man -- literally.

**28 – Forgotten**

Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed as their gentle caresses turned into heated touches, their lips simply touching to a lusty makeout session.

**29 – Dance**

Elegant and beautiful didn't even begin to describe Yuu Kanda when he fought, Tyki mused as he watched the exorcist fight the horde of Level 2 single handedly, bloody splatters and explosions making the perfect backdrop to the morbid dance.

**30 – Body**

For just a moment there, Kanda could forget everything about 'sin' and 'the will of God', as Tyki's hot, demanding lips covered his own, hands coveting his sides, ravishing and worshipping his skin and flesh and soul.

**31 – Sacred**

Somehow, Tyki had given him the most sacred oath that was - simultaneously - the most stupidest oath in the history of mankind: I will strip you down and have my way with you everytime you say ice cream starting from now, and I don't care if we're in public.

**32 – Farewells**

Neither one of the pair of lovers did goodbyes really well, so it only made sense for them to never let each other go.

**33 – World**

How he wished he was born in another world, where so desperately wanting a Noah wasn't a sin, where he could just yell at the world, "I'M IN LOVE WITH TYKI MIKK."

**34 – Formal**

Kanda will never understand why Tyki's idea of formal is to dress him in some tight outfit that was practically a straitjacket that showed off way too much skin; at least, not until the Portuguese man had told him with a burst of evil laughter, "I want to show everyone the best thing in the world and rub it in their faces that I already possess it - and am never letting it go."

**35 – Fever**

"I am _not_ sick!" Kanda muttered indignantly while Tyki just laughed and held the spoon of homemade chicken soup to his lover's mouth.

**36 – Laugh**

Until, of course, Kanda leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Portuguese man's, successfully stunning him into silence.

**37 – Lies**

The best kind of lies, Tyki decided, was when your insanely hot lover told you he doesn't want to see you in the house for the day, when he was really preparing for his surprise birthday present.

**38 – Forever**

Tyki knew that this birthday was the best he had ever had, and will treasure the memory of it forever; after all, it's not everyday Kanda would willingly dress himself up in a catgirl costume and proceed to do whatever he wanted (coughblowjobscough) for the rest of the evening.

**39 – Overwhelmed**

If there was one thing Kanda could honestly say he hated about the Portuguese man was how simple Tyki could make him breathless and speechless, overwhelmed by the many feelings and such raw emotions presented to him; but that was the one thing he loved about his lover, so it was kind of a moot point.

**40 – Whisper**

"_Whisper nothings in my ear, till the walls just disappear..._" Kanda sang softly with a soft smile, leaning into Tyki's chest as his boyfriend proceeded to do just that.

**41 – Wait**

The guilt from seeing that Kanda had stayed at their designated spot for three hours after the time he had promised was nothing compared to the amount Tyki felt when instead of scowling and stomping off, Kanda had sighed in relief, glad that he was alright and nothing had happened to him.

**42 – Talk**

The Japanese teen didn't like talking, and the Portuguese man preferred doing; so it's really not much of a shock they would get along (to some level, at least).

**43 – Search**

It's been the sixth day searching, and Tyki had yet to find the perfect ring for Kanda...

**44 – Hope**

Tyki prided himself in being fluent in Kanda-nese as he inwardly translated his lover's "I hope you rot in hell!" to "Throw me down and do me now!"

**45 – Eclipse**

"How the hell do vampires sparkle?" Kanda had asked his lover incredulously as he glanced up from the book Lenalee had told him to read.

**46 – Gravity**

Tyki Mikk must've been something like a celestial star incarnate, Kanda decided, seeing that wherever the Japanese teen decided to go, he'd bump into the gravitating Portuguese man there.

**47 – Highway**

Personally, Kanda hated driving on highways, but if it meant he was able to let the exhausted Tyki (who had drove the first 500 miles) rest a bit he'd gladly do it.

**48 – Unknown**

Hordes of fan letters proclaiming their love came for the Japanese musician everyday, and every single one of them would be unceremoniously ripped up by Tyki with a satisfied smile on his face.

**49 – Lock**

His lock seemed to have developed a vindetta against keys as Tyki struggled to open his door, his other hand around Kanda's waist as their lips locked in a frenzy (Gods, Tyki was going to have to kill someone for that pun).

**50 – Breathe**

Hiding in his closet and watching the Japanese teen change had not been the brightest idea Tyki has ever had, as he struggled to catch his breath watching Kanda unveil his porcelain skin inch by inch.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it?**

**Review it?  
**


End file.
